National Forces of Defense of Valruzia
The National Forces of Defense of Valruzia (val.: Narodowe Siły Obrony Walruzji, NSO-W), officially known as National Forces of Defense of the Republic of Valruzia (val.: Narodowe Siły Obrony Rzeczypospolitej Walruzyjskiej, NSO-RW), commonly known as National Defense (val.: Narodowa Obrona, NO) are the national, uniformed armed forces of the Republic of Valruzia. The term National Forces of Defense has been chosen for the official name for the armed forces in order to highlight the primary goal of the forces which is to defend the nation from any hostilities. It consists almost entirely from professional soldiers as there is no general conscription in Valruzia, and citizens may be requires to serve in the military only in wartime. In the 44th century it became one of the best equipped and one of the best-funded land forces on the Seleyan Continent with the average annual spending more than 10% of the total GDP. Goals As in many countries, the supreme strategic goal of the National Forces of Defense of Valruzia it to ensure favorable and secure conditions for the realization of Valruzia's national interests by eliminating external/foreign and internal/domestic hostilities and threats. The most common goals of the NSO-W are: * ensuring the independence and sovereignty of the Republic of Valruzia and protection of the integrality and inviolability of its borders; * defense and protection of all the citizens of the Republic of Valruzia; * creating conditions to ensure the continuity of the implementation of functions by public administration authorities and other entities competent in the area of national security, including entities responsible for running the economy and for other areas important for the life and security of its citizens; * creating conditions for the improvement of the state’s national defense capabilities and ensuring defense readiness in allied structures * developing partnership military cooperation with other states, especially neighboring ones Structure The National Forces of Defense consists of 385.000 active personnel supported by 195.000 reservists assigned to the National Reserve Units (val.: Narodowe Oddziały Rezerwy, NOR). The National Forces of Defense are divided into five general branches: * Land Forces of Valruzia (Wojska Lądowe): 250,000 * Air Defense Forces (Powietrzne Siły Obrony): 50,000 * Defense Navy (Marynarka Obronna): 50,000 * Special Forces (Wojska Specjalne): 10,000 * Territorial Defense Units (Oddziały Obrony Terytorialnej): 25,000 All five branches are supported by 60,000 civilian and other uniformed personnel responsible for maintenance and logistics. Those include: * The Ministry of National Defense * The Ministry of Justice * Bureau of National Security * Chancellery of the President * Military Command * Valruzian Police - Court Police (Policja Sądowa) * Valruzian Coastal Guard * Valruzian Border Patrol * General Prosecutor's Office President of the Republic of Valruzia is the supreme commander-in-chief of the National Forces of Defense. During peace, the President exercises his/her authority over the NSO-W through the Ministry of National Defense. The overall operational status of the NSO-W during peace is within the jurisdiction of the Minister of National Defense. During wartime, the President assigns, at his own discretion, the Supreme Commander of the National Forces of Defense who is directly subordinate to the President. National Reserve Units (val.: Narodowe Oddziały Rezerwy) is an integral part of the National Forces of Defense, however, they are not a separate branch of the NSO-W. Men and Women who express their will to be assigned to the NOR are given a basic military training which lasts 6 months and is paid for by the State, trainees receive full salary of professional soldiers. After training, they are automatically transferred to NOR and treated as decommissioned soldiers with the possibility of military service renewal. Currently the NOR consists of 100,000 members, however, the Minister of Defense can issue regulations to increase or decrease the total number of reservists. Operation Despite the unitary character of Valruzian statehood, the National Forces of Defense have a relatively federal character. Despite the central General Command of the National Forces of Defense located in Nowogard, there are five tactical commands (military districts) which are not the reflection of the administrative division of Valruzia and cover counties from different Voivodeships. Those are: * Tactical Command "Borderland-North" (val.: Dowództwo Taktyczne "Pogranicze-Północ") - headquarters: Trebegowice; * Tactical Command "Central-Lowlands" val.: Centralno-Nizinny) - headquarters: Hel * Tactical Command "Coast-Central" val.: Centralne-Wybrzeże) - headquarters: Gryfitow * Tactical Command "Borderland-Central" val.: Pogranicze-Centralne) - headquarters: Brzansk * Tactical Command "Borderland-South" val.: Pogranicze-Południe) - headquarters: Pastarnia President of Valruzia nominates five Supreme Commanders of Tactical Commands which are responsible for day-to-day operation of the National Forces of Defense within each command. Tactical commands are more responsible for administrative than operational matters and are responsible for conscription conducting during wartime Category:Valruzia Category:Military of Valruzia